Closest Thing To Crazy
by sasa0488
Summary: Story involving Connie & Michael Beauchamp before Holby City.
1. Chapter 1

She watched him avidly. His hands craftily manipulating the suturing of patient's wound, that lay before their very eyes. Eyes completely locked in a gaze, admiring his methods, listening to every word he spoke softly, as he explained every detail to her. After all, she was a determined young lady, knowing what she wanted right from the very start. To be at the top like he was. She glanced up at him as he finished the job off, noticing his crystal blue eyes, still fully concentrating on the procedure. She tried to snap herself out of the daydream she was currently in, but found it practically impossible. Thoughts and feelings buzzed through her head, all completely new, never felt before.

'Connie?' a voice asked softly. Immediately snapping out of it, she recomposed herself, forcing a small smile in the direction the voice originated from. She repeatedly told herself she was being ridiculous. Falling for your own consultant? The same thoughts returned as she tried to flush them away, denying any sort of feelings she was naturally inclined to experience for the man that stood before her.

'Are you ok? You don't seem yourself this afternoon…' continued the masculine voice, obviously sounding concerned, after noticing her unusual behaviour. She gave him a reassuring nod, clearly not up for continuing the conversation. Oblivious to what was flooding through her mind, he turned around heading out of the theatre. She slowly followed him, still besotted with thoughts that she was newly experiencing.

-

Up on the ward, she continued to watch his every move. Picking up a pen delicately, elegantly signing patient discharge forms, passing them back to the ward sister, smiling warmly at her as she took them from him. Every detail fascinated her entirely. It filled that part of her that had remained empty for the majority of her youth. She couldn't help but feel this way. He continued to head towards his office, she still followed him. She leant against the door frame slightly, as he threw a few documents on his desk. He looked up at her, noticing her beautiful eyes, imagining the wonderfully curvaceous body beneath the scrubs she wore. A smile emerged slightly across his face, still taken aback by the sight of her before him. She bit her lip ever so slightly, before breaking their silent stare into each other's eyes. 'I…er…better be going, end of my shift.' She announced nervously, gently backing away from the door, standing solely out on the corridor.

'See you tomorrow,' he replied, looking at her for one last time, before shuffling bits of his paperwork around, secretly glancing at her as she began to depart from his sight. He followed her path past his office, and out of view.

She silently opened the door to the staff room, making her way towards to her locker. Opening it, she took out her suit trousers and a smart frilly blouse. She removed her scrub top, revealing her cream coloured skin and slipped on her blouse, which fitted perfectly around her curves. Sliding out of the trousers and into her own she looked up into the mirror, watching her own moves, mind still infatuated with feelings for her consultant, her teacher, her guidance for the past 6 months. She stepped into her heels as she placed her scrubs back into the locker, now pulling out her bag, before closing it firmly. She ruffled her hair a little, until she was satisfied with her image. She hung the bag from her elbow, took a deep breath, and left the room.

She made her way down the corridor, in the direction of the lift, passing his room once again. This time, the lights were switched off and she could see no sign of him inside. She stepped inside the lift, pressing the button for the ground floor of the hospital. A few long seconds later, she entered the outdoors, turning towards the direction of the car park. She located her small petite car, catching sight of him as he drove past. He didn't notice her there, but she continued to admire him as he turned onto the main road, heading home. She smiled to herself as she opened the door to her car, sitting herself before the steering wheel and starting the engine, ready to make her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day passed. A week, then before she knew it, a month. Nothing happened. She went by each day, longing to know if he felt the same way for her as she did for him. No signs had been passed off as she worked with him day by day, week by week. As she made her way up towards the wards, she caught sight of him by the nurses' station, having what seemed like a friendly chat. It was fast reaching the end of another shift, as she approached the heart of the ward, where various people could be seen to be getting on with their daily lives. He seemed pretty engaged in a conversation, but as soon as he noticed her presence, he diverted all his attention to her, leaving the staff nurse to continue with the ward rounds.

'Ah, Connie…just who I've been looking for…' He spoke, smiling genuinely at him. She just looked at him, expecting him to tell her right there, right at that moment in time. The pair remained silent for a few long seconds, both anticipating an answer from each other. Realising Connie thought he was to tell her in front of the hustle and bustle of the ward, he moved past her, pausing when they were equally in eye contact from the side, 'In private?' he continued. She nodded slightly, turning herself around and following his every footstep as he led her towards his office, just off the main corridor. He let her in, before closing the door firmly and he drew the blinds, blocking anyone's view from the outside.

She stood by the door nervously, as she watched him making tiny adjustments to the room, so that it looked perfect. He sat down on his rather comfortable sofa, leaning back against the corner of it, resting his arms along the sides, 'Take a seat.' he told her, breaking the unearthly silence. She sat down timidly on the other side, barely sitting fully on the seat. She didn't dare look up at him at the moment, for she was afraid of what he wanted to confront her with, whether it was professionally or something else. She placed her hands on her knees, trying to stop them from erratically shaking. Before she knew it, he placed a hand on top of hers, 'No need to be scared.' He reassured her, smiling gracefully as her eyes met his. She broke their eye contact almost immediately, looking down at the floor again, 'You wanted a word Mr Beauchamp?' she questioned, her voice near to nothing.

'I just wanted to know if everything is running smoothly for you, well seeing we've been a team for 7 months' He explained, removing his hand from hers, retreating back to his original position on the sofa. 'Yes…yes…everything's fine.' She replied, with a small stutter. This was probably one of the only times that he had her on his own, in his office. 'Are you sure? I've noticed you've been a little in the clouds recently…'

'Yes, I'm fine. Honest.' She told him, now with a little more confidence in herself. 'Good. Anyone would've thought you were stalking me!' He added, with a minute grin. Connie couldn't help but smile and laugh within herself at his comment, knowing that it was almost true. She knew that they had something between them, something special, but she was afraid what his reaction would be, if she were to reveal her true feelings towards him.

'Well…if that's the case, I think we should go for a drink. That's if you want to though.' He announced, subtly winking at her. 'Of course, it would be a pleasure.' She replied, kindly accepting his request. He got up, she looked up at him, and he looked down at her. The deadly silence was brought up again, the atmosphere tensing up once more. 'I'll just go get ready…' And with that, she swiftly left the room, allowing him to pick up his coat and briefcase, before closing the lights that had slightly lit up the room.

She closed her locker once again. Shrugging on her long coat, that didn't dare reveal anything, she then ran a hand through her hair, inhaling slowly, unable to believe what she was about to undergo. The door creaked opened and his head appeared from the gap, 'Ready?' he questioned, catching a glimpse of her exquisite rear as she slowly turned around to meet his eyes again. She made her way towards him, retaining their eye contact, as she gripped hold of the door handle, pulling it open, allowing her to leave the room, brushing past his shoulder as she began to make her way down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

It was gone eight o'clock by the time the pair reached the local bar. As they reached the entrance, he signalled for her to go in, before following her closely behind. She strode across to the bar, pulling up a stool for him, as she propped herself up on another opposite. Perching on his stool, he leant against the bar, greeting the barman. Several minutes later, a rather large bottle of chilled champagne and two flutes were placed before their eyes. The barman popped open the bottle, filling both glasses close to the brim with sparkling champagne. He handed over a solitary note he had pulled out of his wallet, which was pushed back into his back trouser pocket. 'My treat', he announced, picking up both glasses, elegantly handing one glass to her, before holding out his to toast. She received the drink with pleasure, chinking the rims of their glasses together, as she raised it to her mouth. The rich taste of the champagne savoured her lips, causing her to lick them slightly as the sparkling of the beverage made her lips tingle. Taking a sip of his own, he watched her cautiously, over the rim of his glass, making eye contact with her once again. Just as they locked sight of each other for the next time, their ears were flooded with the soulful singing in the background.

'_How can you think I'm standing strong.  
Yet feel the air beneath my feet?'_

Their eye contact broken for a single minute, he watched her with intrigue, all her attention diverted to the atmosphere and surroundings that were around her.

'_How can happiness feel so wrong?  
How can misery feel so sweet?'_

They sipped more of their champagne simultaneously, knowing they were both becoming a little more intoxicated as they drank more and refilled their glasses more frequently. Also, a little more aware of their feeling that ran through their minds.

'_How can you let me watch you sleep,  
Then break my dreams the way you do?  
How can I have got in so deep?  
Why did I fall in love with you?'_

'Any other plans tonight?' he asked, without thinking at all. She froze where she was, as his words filled her head. She calmed herself down internally, calming down her excitement, her imagination, the dreams she had been dreaming for quite a long time. 'Not really, you?' She finally replied, taking another gulp of alcohol. 'Same.' Was the reply, sounding a little disappointed.

'_This is the closest thing to crazy  
I have ever been,  
Feeling twenty two, acting seventeen…'_

'I should go…' she said hurriedly, reaching for her belongings, but a hand reached down, ravelling itself softly around her wrist, 'Stay. We can get to know each other better.' followed a voice. Looking up, she met the image of him smiling at her. His warm smile eased her nervous actions, slowly straightening her back, to the perfect posture. She lightly leant her right arm against the bar, resting her head on her hand.

'_This is the nearest thing to crazy  
I have ever known,  
I was never crazy on my own:  
And now I know  
That there's a link between the two…'_

'What would you like to know?' she asked, in a rather flirtatious tone, looking at him in a seductive way. Surprised at her sudden change in behaviour and attitude towards him, he shuffled a bit on his seat, getting himself more comfortable, knowing he was to enjoy this conversation. 'Well, what would you be willing to tell me?' he craftily replied, knowing he was playing with her mind.

'_Being close to craziness  
And being close to you.'_

She pouted cutely at his question. She knew that the pair of them were becoming a little more vulnerable of saying things they would regret, but she didn't seem care. 'I'm 29, single, in a bar with my consultant, getting a little intoxicated. Satisfied?' She grinned, rather pleased that she had overcome her nerves, though the alcohol had obviously helped her with that. A smile played on his lips as her answer was acknowledged.

'_How can you make me fall apart  
Then break my fall with loving lies?  
It's so easy to break a heart;  
It's so easy to close your eyes.'_

'Very.' The single word that escaped his lips, as she anticipated his answer. They paused for a moment, he watched her as she twirled a short, stray stand of her hair around her finger. She watched him run a hand through his dark hair, closing his eyes for a short moment. She wanted to know more. She had revealed details about herself to him, she wanted a snippet of his life. All this time, they had known very little about one another. Now was the chance they both had, to find out more about one another.

'_How can you treat me like a child?  
Yet like a child I yearn for you.  
How can anyone feel so wild?  
How can anyone feel so blue?'_

'What about you?' she asked with intrigue, breaking the silent moment, when only the crowds in the bar made the lively atmosphere around them. 'Hmmm…let me see…I'm 34, single, in a bar with my registrar, generally having a good time.' he replied, taking another gulp of the contents in his glass.

'_This is the closest thing to crazy  
I have ever been,  
Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen…'_

'Generally?' she enquired, raising an eyebrow as she placed her glass gracefully on the bar, 'Has this not taken interest to you at all?' She sat there, looking smug as he attempted to think of a comeback to her picky remark.

'_This is the nearest thing to crazy,  
I have never known,  
I was never crazy on my own:  
And now I know  
That there's a link between the two….'_

Several seconds quickly passed, he couldn't think of anything. He had been struck by the beauty of her green eyes. His heart skipped beats as her eyelids fluttered in anticipation. He savoured the last drop of champagne in his glass, watched her with intrigue as she finished hers, 'How about I take you home?' he proposed, in an attempt to divert her attention off what he had just said. 'What are you suggesting Mr Beauchamp?' she asked with a hint of sarcasm, jumping off her stool and bending down to pick up her handbag. He caught yet another glimpse of her perfect rear, as he replaced his glass back onto the bar. He stood up, offering her a hand up. She placed her hand gently in his, and he held it softly, as they made their way out of the bar.

'_Being close to craziness  
And being close to you.  
And being close to you.  
And being close to you.'_

The soothing melody managed to travel through the vibrant and jovial atmosphere and out into the midnight, along the street. They both made their way to the taxi rank, both too intoxicated with alcohol to drive their way home. They clambered into the first one available, before she gave her address to the driver, who then began the journey home.

As they pulled up to a block of flats on the outskirts of the town, Connie looked up at him, their hands had been entwined together since they amalgamated at the end of their stay at the bar. 'Thank you.' She whispered, never wanting the moment to end. 'You're welcome.' He whispered back. She leant up towards him, kissing him once, gently on his cheek, before pulling away sending him a warm smile. He released her hand from his grasp, as she picked up her belongings and opening the door of the taxi. Stepping out of the vehicle, she turned around for one last time. 'Coffee?' she asked, wondering what his answer would be.


	4. Chapter 4

The warm welcoming hallway, silent for the past fifteen hours, apart from the traffic which could be heard near in the proximity. A rattle of keys from outside broke the lengthy silence. A key was heard to be inserted into the lock, then a turn, then a small clean click. The door swung open and two silhouettes could be seen, reflecting off the shiny, clear flooring of the hallway. The light was switched on, as a pair of heels hit the floor and the door slammed shut. A rhythmic clicking pattern was heard going down the corridor, into what was seen to be a kitchen.

A pair of hands reached into the cupboard above the cooker. Two mugs were pulled out. The switch which resided on the kettle was flicked, causing the water within it to gradually heat up. Several seconds later, Connie looked up from fiddling with the filter coffee. He stood, leant against the door frame, his eyes slowly wandering to meet with hers. As they did, she forced herself to break contact, not knowing what to do or how to feel. He edged further into the room, a little closer towards her, 'You feeling alright?' His incredibly soft voice made her stomach somersault madly within her. Looking up at him, a stray strand of her short dark hair fell across her face, the smooth complexion of her cheeks becoming more visible as he adjusted his closer sight of her. A single, yet subtle nod from her told him everything. He brushed his masculine hand across her cheek, tucking the stray strand behind her ear, before stroking her cheek softly. The skin beneath his tender touch almost immediately blemished to scarlet red. The kettle clicked, small wisps of steam escaped into the atmosphere. About to break away from their moment, he placed a reassuring hand on her arm, preventing her from moving. She let her eyes meet his again, contemplating what was going through his mind.

'You're beautiful.' A kind of warmness filled her heart as the soft words from him were absorbed. Never, had she heard this phrase spoken with such lust, so noticeable to her before. She took a slow, yet deep breath, he watched her chest rise and fall for a few more lingering seconds. The tension that was running high between the two couldn't be kept any longer. She edged closer towards him, leaning up towards him. He leant down to meet her half way, their lips so eager to touch each other. It was like an electric current passed through the pair as their lips brushed against one another. Pulling away for a solitary moment, a smile played across her face as he looked down at her. Smiling back, he could no longer fight anymore of his temptations. His manly arms wrapped themselves around her petite body, letting their lips touch once more. Completely embraced by him, she let her hands wander around his waist, allowing her arms to hug him tightly. A short time later, she let her hands trail up his back, sending shivers down his spine. Soon enough, she found herself up against the wall of her kitchen, being smothered in kisses. He left trails of butterfly kisses along her neck as he travelled down her, making contact with the lusciously pale skin underneath her blouse, which had already been swiftly unbuttoned halfway by his delicate hands. As he reached her cleavage, he traversed his route back up her, knowing this was teasing her immensely, not taking things further than they were. Meeting her voluptuous lips again, he gently pulled away; completely satisfied that he had given her a full taste of his own medicine.

Staring into his eyes, she bit her lip with anticipation, dreaming of what was to happen next. 'You like?' he asked, his arms still sitting perfectly on her waist.

'Who wouldn't?' she instantaneously replied, bringing him closer to her again, taking control and loving every minute of it. Teasingly kissing him, she led him along the empty hallway, pushing off his jacket and leaving it sprawled on the floor. She kicked off her heels, leaving them in a heap with the rest of her shoe collection which resided beside the front door. Stumbling over the stairs as he pushed her urgently up the stairs, they stopped at the top momentarily, their lips still locked, moving in synchrony with one another. They wandered across the landing, her bedroom soon in his sight, as he allowed her to pull him into the room.

By now, his shirt had been pulled out and half unbuttoned, as the pair headed for her bed. He lifted her up onto the bed, undoing her blouse the rest of the way, revealing her wonderfully curvaceous body, nothing near what he had previously imagined. She fiddled with the rest of the buttons on his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders, sliding it off him onto the floor. He reached round the back of her, tugging away at the zip on the back of her skirt, desperate to remove the garment as quickly as he could. She let a finger trail down his chest, before fingering with his belt. It was enough to turn anyone on, teasing him in such a way she did. Pulling his belt off and throwing it to the floor, she smirked at him knowing this was what they both wanted. Her hands disappeared into the depths of his trousers, as he pushed the skirt off her, leaving only lacy black underwear that fit perfectly around her. Every now and then, he would groan with pleasure, before he was ridden of his trousers. She was straddled by him, lifted up slightly as he undid the clasp on her bra, discarding it onto the messy pile of clothes on the floor beside the bed. Gasping from his hands exploring her upper body, she let him take control. His hands slid down the length of her body, giving her immense pleasure as he fingered with the sides of her knickers. They were soon swiftly removed, his boxers shortly after. He lay his bare self on top of her beautiful, yet fragile body. The warmness from him transferring on to her, causing her to close her eyes with delight. Exploring ever inch of each other, he left trails of kisses down the whole length of her body, before she did the same, leaving him extremely excited inside. Exploring her internally, there wasn't a part of her that he hadn't made contact with. He groaned, savouring the taste of her, ever so sweet. He slid himself into her, beginning to flood her with kisses, letting her taste her own sweet self. Only a quiet moan could be heard from her, as she returned the kisses he gave her. He gradually picked up his speed, thrusting into her more frequently, her voice becoming more hoarse and urgent as he did. Her nails dug into his back as the experience continued and became more intense. She eventually screamed his name in absolute delight as she climaxed. They both knew it was the best sex that either of them had experienced in their lifetime.

A short while later, they lay in each other's arms, completely exhausted but yet still buzzing from the unique experience. The moonlight shone into the bedroom, reflecting off their bodies as they lay entwined together. She had fallen asleep, but he was still awake, smoothly running his fingers through her short curly hair. He held her close to her, protecting her as if she was his own, wanting her to be his own. Before he knew it, he had laid his head beside hers and closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

It was early morning before either of the pair had made any movements whatsoever. Connie stirred, a little cold from the small draught that came from the window. She looked beside herself, watching him as he continued to sleep. She smiled at the thought of last night's events, pulling a white sheet over both of them. He felt her moving, slowly opening his eyes to see her face. A smile emerged from his face, his hand reaching to stroke her cheek softly. She returned the smile, letting herself be embraced by him again, obviously feeling comfortable by his presence. 'Sleep well?' he asked, letting his warmth be absorbed by her.

She leant in, kissing his cheek lightly, before whispering into his ear, 'Absolutely. With thanks to an individual.' She grinned wickedly at him, knowing he knew exactly what she meant.

'With pleasure.' was the reply, giving her a defiant wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed since that night, when they had first laid hands on each other, became sexually acquainted, showed their true feelings to one another. Life couldn't be any better for the pair. They had formed a strong personal relationship, just as much as their professional one. Their secret rendezvous after their shifts had ended, either at his or hers. Both appreciated each other's company, neither wanted it to ever end.

The never ending shift of the long summer's day was eventually coming to a close. Connie breezed down the corridors of Jenner ward, as Michael Beauchamp's senior registrar, having already completed the ward round, just about to clock off. Since their first night they spent together, her confidence had grown to greater heights, impressing her consultant even more. He knew within herself that one day, she'd give him a run for his money, even though that the time wasn't now. Casually walking past his office door, slightly ajar, she paused before cleverly leaning herself against the door, knowing that he would find her irresistible presenting herself in such a fashion. 'Late night again?' She asked seductively, a slight smirk playing across her lips. Startled by her sudden interruption to his paperwork, his eyes rolled up, catching her delicious curves as he did. He knew she loved to play her 'little games', to tease him in particular and at this moment in time, she was succeeding with her attempt to grab his attention.

'You could say that…' was the reply, as he carefully placed his pen down on top of his paperwork. She stepped further into the room, leaning herself against the wall by the door. 'So what does my registrar require on a beautiful evening like this?' he enquired, leaning back on his chair, adjusting his position to a more comfortable one. She slowly twirled a stray strand of her silky hair around her index finger, before releasing it from her grasp and letting the curl fall past the side of her face. Straightening her back from the slight arching of it, she watched him, his every move, his every breath, the every blink of his eyes. She remained silent. Running out of patience, anticipating her reply, he ran his fingers through his short hair, 'Well?'

She pushed herself off the wall, slowly letting her heel click across the floor to his desk, perching herself right on the edge. His eyes trailed down her body, as she made contact with the desk he was working at, before moving back up to her face, the blusher on her cheeks reinforcing her appearance. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, knowing the silence was beginning to irritate him enormously. 'Well…' she began, not making a single movement, but yet still watching him, 'I was wondering if you wanted to go through tomorrow's list with me…before I go, that is…'

He pulled himself up from the slouch he had been acquainted with for the past few minutes. Raising an eyebrow, he leant on his elbows against the desk, 'I think you're hinting something else, Miss Seville' he replied, the flirting becoming increasingly obvious, just as much as his arousal of even seeing her in front of his very eyes.

'Why on earth would I do such a thing?' she bounced back, slowly sliding herself off the desk, her hands supporting her balance all of the way. She twisted herself around, facing him, but focusing on the clock behind him, 'Never mind.' She continued, 'It's time I headed back home…an empty house awaits…' before turning back around and heading towards the slightly ajar door. As she did, he leapt up, his slow yet large paces overtaking her quick, small ones. His hand reached for the door, firmly placing his on the edge of the door, pushing it shut. She froze on the spot where she stood, her eyes starting to follow from his hand, still pressed firmly against the door, along his arm, meeting his shoulder and then his face. By this time, she was facing him completely; his free hand now positioned parallel to the other, now trapping her between his arms. She swallowed silently, the feeling of infatuation returning once more. His dazzling blue eyes. Her perfectly constructed body. Perfection.

She looked down at the floor for a few lingering seconds, before rolling her eyes to meet his, 'And what exactly do you call this Mr Beauchamp?' she asked, with a slight glint in her eyes, 'anyone would think you were attracted to me…' A smirk slowly appeared across her face, knowing this was more than just a fatal attraction. Michael, on the other hand was enjoying every minute of her tantalising tactics, loving the way her mind worked, cleverly thinking up of the correct words to tease his mind. He grinned at her, hinting to her that she'd correctly identified how he felt towards her.

'Well…maybe I am.' was the reply, as he began to lean towards her, attempting to rekindle the passion they had many times over the past few months. One of his hands slid down the door frame, sitting it lightly on her minute waist as he leant further in. Planting a soft, yet passionate kiss on her lips, Connie didn't move in the slightest. She let him take control of her, his other hand sliding down the length of the door to the lock, turning the little silver key, and locking the door with a small click. After releasing his grip from the key, he let his free hand sit on her waist, before delving towards her for another lingering kiss. She pushed her hands up his arms, stroking them a little before she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both smiled wickedly at each other as he pulled her closer to him, their waists pressed against each other.

'So maybe you are.' She whispered into his ear, in a flirtatious, yet seductive manner. Adoring every word she spoke, his lips made contact with hers yet again, this time staying locked together for what seemed like eternity. He took hold of her hands, leading her towards his desk, lifting her up on to the top. He detached himself from her for a few quick seconds, whilst he pulled down the blinds and closed them, wanting to create some privacy for them both, knowing that no-one knew that they were secretly meeting each other. They kissed as he returned to her; he remained standing, pushing the soft material of her blouse up her waist, and gently stroking the smooth skin beneath it with his thumbs. She raised her hands towards his collar, fiddling with his tie, undoing the neatly done knot. Pulling it off the collar several seconds later, she quickly discarded it, landing on the sleek, smooth floor. She moved her hands back to the top of his shirt, fiddling with the top button of his shirt. At the same time, Michael had begun to plant small kisses down her neck, keeping her on her toes, as his kisses became more intense. As she fully undid the buttons on his shirt, he began to repeat her actions on her, but quicker. With half a minute her blouse was on the floor with his shirt and tie. Kisses were carefully placed along her shoulder, as she ran a perfectly manicured nail down his spine, sending shivers down it.

Soon enough, they had peeled the larger garments of clothing off each other, which now resided in an untidy heap on the floor beside his desk. Their intimate kisses had become more passionate and he was almost on top of her, still seated firmly on the "reinforced" table. Her legs slowly crawled around him, hugging him like her arms, which had been thrown around his neck. Before she was completely entwined with him, he quickly removed the remaining garments, which were protecting their modesties, discarding them immediately to the known pile. He took a deep breath of the tense, yet seductive atmosphere around him, before he slid himself inside her. It caused her to moan quietly in delight, knowing that if she'd been any louder, the whole hospital would know about their secretive affair. Still inside her, he lifted her up off the flat surface, carrying all of her weight with his strong manly arms. He smothered her with butterfly kisses across her breasts, giving her immense pleasure, before he carried her over to the sofa, which resided in the corner furthest away from the door. He lay her gently down on it, her back resting on a few pillows he had put there for the décor of the office. She pulled him down on top of him, her arms still attached around his neck. They began to move rhythmically, resembling a slow waltz. It suited both of them, both in need of a wind down following the day's events. They both came simultaneously, letting out small groans, but wanting to be able to cry out in ecstasy.

It was some time later, Connie lay on top of Michael, her head resting on his chest. She was exhausted, like every time she shared an experience with him. She lay still on him, attempting to listen for a heart beat. Michael on the other hand, had closed his eyes and had subsequently been sleeping for a while, before Connie had reached down and teased him, causing his eyes to jolt open in surprise. He looked down, spotting the source of his sudden awakening. She looked up at him, smiling like an innocent child. He knew only she was capable of doing such a thing to her, 'No point of denying the truth.' he commented, running a hand through her soft silky hair. She slid up him, giving him a soft tender kiss, her hand now placed across his bare chest.

'Never said I was denying anything…' she replied, completely leaning on him. He smiled back, brushing a hand past her cheek, then stroking it gently. He felt this was perfect, and he knew it was exactly what he wanted. He had finally met a woman, utterly amazing and did much more than fulfilling his expectations. He was certain she was the one. Their relationship clicked, all the pieces fitted together perfectly. He just wasn't sure if she felt the same way in. However, there was only one way.

'So…' he continued, 'What now?' His warm smile brought a glimmer of happiness to her eyes. She returned the friendly smile, now stroking his chest lightly, bringing a slight tingling sensation within him. 'What do you mean by that?' she enquired, snuggling up to him as he pulled a small blanket across them both, keeping the pair of them warm. He wrapped his arms around her, like a barrier, protecting her from anything that could be lethal towards her. He paused for a bit, thoughts running through his mind of what to say to her. Worried that she could take it the wrong way, he decided to be less direct. Kissing her on the forehead, he turned her around to face him, taking hold of her hands again. He swallowed, Connie watching him, anticipating an answer from him. He sat up; bringing her up with him, still holding her hands lightly. He watched her avidly for a few more moments, before saying the words he had thought about for a long time:

'I have a proposition for you.'


	6. Chapter 6

It was now several weeks since Michael Beauchamp made his proposal to his registrar. As she lay in her own bed in her silent home, the dreams she had experienced the past few weeks had reoccurred every night. She knew that it signalled for the right thing, deep down in her heart. Her only doubt would be the reaction of her fellow colleagues. The people she treated day in, day out. What would they think to a registrar having a personal relationship with someone, somewhat older and also in much higher, more prestigious position than her? The same scene flooded her mind once again, causing her mind to think deeply about it. Looking up at the ceiling, her eyes slowly closed themselves, for it was still in the early hours of Friday morning. Laying there motionless, she drifted off into a light slumber, all her thoughts floating around her, convincing herself that they weren't real at all.

"_I have a proposition for you…" were his exact words, still holding her hands in his, his eyes deeply locked in contact with hers._

"_Proposition? And what exactly would that be?" she asked with intrigue, but yet the slightest part of her flirtatious personality shining through. She tucked a stray strand of her brunette locks behind her ear, whilst anticipating an explanation from him. The tension in the air around them could be felt, as the wait for his answer became more prolonged. _

_He sat back against the back of the sofa, his arms resting themselves against the top. She moved closer to him again, letting his arm reach around her shoulders, stroking her arm on the opposite side. "Well…seeing as we've been together in our own little private world for sometime…I was going to suggest we could take things one step further…" he finally announced. As the words reached her mind, she tried to stop herself from jumping to the different conclusions possible, though she did deep down want to know what on earth he was suggesting. She didn't reply, completely unsure of what to say, what to ask, how to react. Her face showed a nothing, but a face of blank expression. He searched the contours of her face, desperate to know what she thought of his idea, but so far he was unsuccessful. He reached up to stroke her cheek, but she turned her face away. His face of pure eagerness faded away, curious to know why she had suddenly turned so reluctant. "Connie?" the simple call from him, but yet she still didn't respond. "Talk to me…tell me what you think…" he continued, trying to make her eyes stare into his. _

_She wouldn't allow any of it. She closed her eyes, shutting out any imagery from the world around her. "Michael…" she paused for a moment, before facing her fears and turning her face slightly to look at him. He saw her face was full of uncertainty, worry with a flood of thoughts. "…I don't believe this is possible. I can't…" The words struggling to spill out of her, her voice fading away, bottling itself from revealing anymore of her true feelings. Her eyes trailed off his face and onto the floor, now full of thoughts about the future, where they would both be in possibly a year's time. She couldn't bear to think anymore. Burying her head in her hands, he watched her cautiously, still confused. _

"_What can't you do? Miss Seville, you're the best registrar I've ever had. There's nothing you can't do, you've proved that to me."_

"_This…I can't face it being in the open…"_

"_What do you mean? Me and you?"_

"_What else?" was her final reply, pulling herself up. She glanced over at him, his face now rather distraught at her reaction. "I'm sorry…I need some time to think." And with that she reached out for her clothes that were in a pile not far away from where they sat and began to dress herself, him watching her with a lack of satisfaction. He wanted to know more. More of how she felt, and why she felt this way, but he realised that he couldn't push the truth out of her, it would take a substantial amount of time. Once she had finally slipped on her heels, she stood up, straightening out her skirt, before picking up her back and heading towards the door. She unlocked the door, turning back to face him. "I'll see you tomorrow." _

_She left the office. Heading out into the car park, she took in a deep breath of fresh air, refreshing her mind and soul. Unlocking the car, she stepped into the driver's seat, closing the door behind her. She remained sitting there for a few long seconds, thinking about what had just happened, but she couldn't make any sense of it. Going round in circles, never ending consequences…_

Her eyes jolted open. Startling herself with yet another mere flashback of the event which had happened only a few weeks ago. As her senses settled back into the real surroundings, Connie sat herself up, watching the rays of sunlight peer through the small parting of the curtains. Her eyes twitched at the intensity of the pleasant weather to her waking eyes. Her face absorbed the warmth of the sun outside. She felt a lump pass up her throat slowly. A peculiar feeling, somewhat strange. It was something she rarely experienced. When she finally realised what the problem was, a hand swiftly covered her mouth, pressing firmly against her lips as she dashed quickly out of the bedroom, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

It was a few hours later, when she emerged in theatre, where her consultant had already begun the long list of operations. His eyes caught sight of her quickly scrubbing in, slipping into a gown, before rushing to the position opposite him. "Sorry for the delay." she apologised, her hands beginning to aid his with the current procedure. At first the whole theatre remained silent, as they both tried to aid the man that lay on the operating table. The unbearable silence. It had become a novelty since that eventful day several weeks back. And yet it still continued for the rest of the morning. He left after completing the bypass successfully, a feeling of guilt passed her as she watched him discard his surgical gown and throw it away. As she closed up their patient, she felt regret. Regret she said such a thing, regret that she doubted his judgement, regret for initially refusing his proposal.

The corridor up to Jenner. She caught sight of him at the end of the corridor, talking to one of the staff nurses, but she couldn't face him just yet. She needed to be sure of it first. Needing to be perfectly sure that the news she was to tell him was 100 correct, hoping that this would be the first step of bringing their relationship on track once more. She had missed his company, his reassurance of security, his amusing sense of humour. He made her feel wanted, filled an empty space in her heart and right now, it was only him in her life which lacked. Before he noticed her, she slipped into the nearest medical supplies room subtly, no one realising she had gone in there.

After his short chat with the nurse about a patient, he made his way to his office at the end of the busy corridor. Patients were being moved around following operations, trips to other departments and transfers to another ward. Striding across the ward, he approached his office, closing the door behind him and breathing a sigh of relief after a long, stressful morning. He too was still disappointed since that day, feeling rather let down, but then knowing she loved him. Despite this, he knew exactly what she was afraid of and he wanted to hear it from her. Every single word. He slumped into the chair at his desk, eyeing the quite extensive pile of forms to be signed and dated before the afternoon. Glancing around the desk for any sign of a decent pen, he reached out for one which resided by his computer screen. Beginning to repeat the same scrawl which represented his signature on each form, his mind was distracted to the edge of the desk, remembering the time when she was sat on it and his arms were cradling her gently, careful not to break anything so fragile. His head turned to his sofa in the corner, recalling the moment of sheer excitement and ecstasy, the most rewarding experience of both of their lives. Then remembering the doubt that he saw in her beautiful green eyes, the apologetic look, the tense atmosphere turning to disappointment. Trying to pull himself together, he continued to scrawl across the remaining forms, before hearing a solitary knock on his door. He paused. He looked up. He called.

Her petite yet curvaceous self slipped into the room, her face the plainest it had ever been. Her cheeks were no longer rosy, but pale and held back. Despite this, her immaculate posture remained. His eyes were glued to her, the first time in what seemed like eternity. She couldn't help but force a small reassuring smile at him. He returned the kind gesture, before breaking the never ending silence, "Take a seat Miss Seville". She understood his simple command and sat herself on the edge of the seat in front of his desk. Nerves got the better of her, as she waited for him to continue. Her fingers were tensely entwined with one another with worry. "What can I help you with?" he asked, with a hint of uncertainty. She let the silence develop again, the tension being sensed in the surroundings. Her fingers untangled themselves, sitting firmly on her thighs.

"I think we need to talk." was her reply, her voice near to nothing once more. It had to be said, she felt that they needed to discuss that evening's events, for it had been a long time. He nodded slightly, indicating for her to continue. "About that night…" she trailed off her words, unsure of what to say to explain herself. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them following his short pause of thought.

He leant forward towards her, now feeling a little doubtful, "Look, it was a misunderstanding…I shouldn't have put such an idea before you. It wasn't meant to pull us apart, I wanted us to be together…" he began to explain, feeling it was appropriate that he'd apologise for such a proposition.

"Do you still feel such a way anymore?" she asked almost immediately in return, with intrigue with his reply.

"Of course I do…what about you?" The questions seemed to keep being answers to the previous question, like a never ending battle, but it was constructive to both of them. They both had begun to discover more about their true feelings, which were slowly unravelling to one another.

"I've always wanted it. I've never stopped thinking about this…" Her eyes were now locked with his again, reacquainting them with his, beginning to know the hint of deep blue in his eyes again. Falling for him once more. He got up and approached where she was sitting. His arms found their way around her shoulders again, bringing her up to his level. The embrace was warm, her cheeks regaining their colour slowly, now that she was in his arms once more. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered into her ear. His arms began to caress hers, allowing her tense muscles to relax a little. She nodded gently, letting him acknowledge her choice. Holding her close to him, he kissed her hair softly. After a short time of rekindling their presence of one another, she pulled away slowly. Looking up at him, she stroked his face gently. "There's something I need to tell you." she announced, before reaching into the pocket of her trousers, pulling out a little white stick, indicating only one thing.


End file.
